You can't lose what you never had
by Nikka89
Summary: Non hai paura di perdere qualcosa quando non l'hai mai avuta. Immaginando le sensazioni di House da un punto di vista cottoncandy. Fanfiction song.


Eccola sta entrando. Quant'è bella. E stamattina lo è di più. E' vestita come al solito: pantalone e camicetta. Sempre professionale, ma io la trovo tremendamente bella. Mi avvicino alla sua scrivania, fingendo che mi serva un libro, ma in realtà voglio solo starle vicino, sentire il suo profumo che sa tanto di fiori e frutta primaverile. Sento il mio respiro che si fa pesante. Dannazione, una donna come te può avere quello che vuole, quando vuole.. e tu sei qui a lavorare per me? Mi guarda e mi sorride. Non so se meritare questo genere di attenzioni.

Baby you're so beautiful

And when I'm near you I can't breathe

A girl like you gets what she wants

When she wants it

You're so out of my league

Le chiedo di prepararmi il caffè, giusto per aver qualcosa da dire, e lei esegue senza battere ciglio. Seguo ancora i suoi movimenti verso il lavello, il modo in cui prende il sacchettino del caffè, lo zucchero...adesso la mia tazza. Ecco si avvicina e me la porge gentilmente. Io la prendo, le rivolgo un sorriso freddo. Non le mostrerò emozioni, no, non le lascerò capire cosa mi succede quando sto con lei, cosa mi fa quando mi guarda. Bevo il caffè. La guardo ancora mentre prende la posta dalla mia scrivania. Improvvisamente immagino come potesse essere la mia vita insieme: io e Allison, non sembra così strano...invece lo è. Devo vivere nella realtà.

I show you no emotion

Don't let you see what you're doing' to me

I imagine the two of us together

But I've been living in reality

Lei alza lo sguardo verso di me. Forse si è accorta che la sto fissando. No, mormora qualcosa riguardo al fatto che ho ignorato delle lettere molto importanti. Le rispondo che capita..e lascio che il mio sguardo sia attratto dalle sue mani che con tocchi delicati maneggiano quelle buste. Qualsiasi cosa lei faccia la fa con delicatezza, questo lo so. Anche il modo in cui tratta le persone è molto dolce, anche il modo in cui tratta me. Ma io non posso rivelarmi, non lo farò. La paura di un rifiuto mi fa tenere tutto dentro. So che magari non ci sarebbe davvero nessun rifiuto, ma ho passato brutti momenti a causa di una donna che adesso non ho proprio voglia di ricordare e il mio stupido orgoglio mi impedisce di aprirmi con lei. Stupido, davvero stupido.

Fear of rejection, kept my love inside

But time is running out, so damn my

foolish pride

Non mi importa se tu penserai che io sia pazzo. Davvero non mi importa. Stavolta non mi fermerò più. Non importa se questo possa sembrare cattivo ma...io.. io non ho paura di perderti.. perchè.. non ti ho mai avuta, so che potrei ma non ci riesco...e non puoi perdere ciò che non hai mai avuto.

I don't care if you think I'm crazy

It doesn't matter if it turns out bad

'Cos I've got no fear of losin' you

You can't lose what you never had

Chase e Foreman escono dalla stanza. Li ho appena mandati a fare degli esami. Cameron no. Lei è rimasta seduta dov'era prima a controllare le cartelle dei miei pazienti. Dovrei farlo io ma...mi annoia. Già, mi annoia.. in realtà questa è solo una scusa che dico sempre a tutti. Compilerei le cartelle, ma mi piace vedere lei che lo fa, il modo in cui il suo sguardo mi colpisce quando è esasperata dalle mie battute. Quella sensazione di collaborazione che istauriamo quando fa questo genere di lavoro. Continua a fissarla. Basta, non ci riesco più. Adesso confesserò di amarti. Lo sto tenendo dentro e mi sento come se stessi morendo. Magari tu ti volterai e non mi guarderai. Andrai via pensando che sia uno dei miei soliti giochetti per metterti alla prova.. ma.. ok.. va bene.. almeno avremo avuto un momento insieme prima che tu mi abbia detto addio.

Now I'm gonna confess that I love you

I been keep in it inside feelin I could die

Now if you turn away, baby that's OK

At least we'll have a moment before

You say good-bye

You can't lose what you never had

Le regole sono fatte per essere spezzate, e adesso io devo spezzare queste mie stupide regole interiori. Se non rischio niente non guadagnerò mai niente. Non sarò più povero di come sono adesso, probabilmente sarò anche una persona migliore, ma devo, devo dirtelo. Adesso. Non posso lasciare che questa occasione scappi di nuovo, potrei non avere più possibilità.

Rules are made for breakin

Nothin ventured nothin gained

I'll be no worse off than I am right now

And I might never get the chance again

E invece si. Lascerò sfuggire questa occasione come tutte le altre. Starò qui semplicemente a fissarti. No, non è la paura di un rifiuto che tiene il mio amore dentro. Mi sono detto tante volte che non ti volevo, che non avevo bisogno di te. Mentivo, come sempre, anche a me stesso.

Fear of rejection, kept my love inside

Told my heart I didn't want you but I lied

Ecco, adesso hai finito il tuo lavoro. Ti alzi e mi sembra di guardare un angelo. Ok, stavolta sto davvero esagerando. Sono pazzo, e non posso permettere a questa pazzia di contaminarmi del tutto. Non posso permettere a questa pazzia di manipolarmi. Non posso permettere che questa pazzia mi tenga sveglio la notte. Questa pazzia chiamata "amore".

I don't care if you think I'm crazy

It doesn't matter if it turns out bad

'Cos I've got no fear of losin' you

You can't lose what you never had

Che fai? Adesso vai via?...resta, resta ancora un pò. Ti confesserò quello che provo, lo farò, perchè questo sentimento mi sta uccidendo. Lo farò, forse un giorno, forse mai.

Now I'm gonna confess that I love you

I been keepin it inside feelin I could die

Now if you turn away, baby that's OK

At least we'll have a moment before

You say good-bye

Mi saluti con il tuo dolce sorriso. Io ricambio con un occhiata languida. Ti guardo e ti sogno ancora, sogno ancora di te e me insieme. Sogno di poter sfiorare le tue labbra in un dolce bacio, di poterti stringere forte a me, accarezzarti il viso, dirti tante dolci parole che neanche conosco più. No, non voglio stare qui a sognare. Ho bisogno di te, ho bisogno di sentirti chiamare il mio nome. Non mi hai mai chiamato per nome, forse non lo farai mai. Io non te ne ho dato mai la possibilità, eppure darei tutto pur di sentir uscire dalle tue labbra il mio nome, sussurrato con dolcezza solo come tu potresti fare.

Here on the outside lookin in

Don't wanna stay dreamin 'bout

what could have been

I need to hear you speak my name

Even if you shoot me down in flames

Sto impazzendo, non ci riesco più. Tu continui a guardarmi e io..io non so che fare.

I don't care if you think I'm crazy

It doesn't matter if it turns out bad

'Cos I've got no fear of losin' you

You can't lose what you never had

Ti confesserò il mio amore, sento che lo farò...ma non ho paura, non ho paura di perderti, questo no.

Now I'm gonna confess that I love you

I been keepin it inside feelin I could die

Now if you turn away, baby that's OK

At least we'll have a moment before

You say good-bye

You can't lose what you never had

**_Non posso perdere ciò che non ho mai avuto._**

**_You can't lose what you never had_**


End file.
